Problem: An edge of a square can be expressed as $4x-15$ meters or as $20-3x$ meters. What is its area in square meters?
Set $4x-15$ equal to $20-3x$ to find \begin{align*}
4x-15&=20-3x \\
7x&=35 \\
x&=5.
\end{align*} Substituting $x=5$ into either $4x-15$ or $20-3x$, we find that the side length of the square is 5 meters and its area is $(5\text{ m})^2=\boxed{25}$ square meters.